Esprits Sauvages
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: CHris est un jeune mutant qi s'ignore, mais estil seulement un mutant, ou l'espoire de toute la future race humaine
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Raven AzuNoctuli & Sky (Skyzophrénie)

Titre : Esprits sauvages

Genre : YAOIIIIIIII, euh... et aussi euhhh... romance et euhhh... j'sais paaaaaaaaaaas

Base : X-Men évolution (c'est rare) [1

Disclaimer : Raven : chuis obligée ?chibi-eyes

Shine : ouais !

Raven : pffffff, bon perso sont pas n'a moi sauf ceux qui sont pas au X-Men, vala

Esprits Sauvages

Il fixa son adversaire, une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe. Ce n'était pas un joueur comme les autres, il avait les mouvements fluides d'un félin et une force étonnante compte tenu de sa faible corpulence. En effet, il était mince, presque fragile mais cette apparence était trompeuse et Chris s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il l'affrontait raquette à la main sur un terrain de tennis. La balle filait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain à une vitesse hallucinante. Finalement, la balle passa trop loin et il ne put la rattraper. Il tomba à genou sur la terre battu, les autres élèves sur les bords du terrain, derrière le grillage, applaudirent ce match qui avait duré si longtemps que le cours se finissait. Chris haletait, les paumes posés sur le sol, il vit une main se tendre devant lui, il leva la tête et put détailler son adversaire. Sa silhouette gracile, longiligne, presque féline et ses muscles fin, taillés pour la vitesse ainsi que sa peau, dorée par le soleil, son visage droit et fin sertit de deux yeux noisette presque dorés et légèrement en amandes, dénotant son métissage japonais, le front presque caché par une mèche de cours cheveux blonds dorés.

- Tu t'es bien battu, dit-il

- Pas assez, répondit Chris en rejetant sa main.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le vestiaire encor vide. Il se dirigea vers l'évier, l'alluma, pris de l'eau entre ses mains en coupe et s'en aspergea le visage. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur les yeux, il se recoiffa et leva la tête vers le miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'un adolescent de seize ans aux yeux gris perle, à la peau blanche et aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais retenus par une lanière de cuir. Il l'enleva et ses cheveux cascadèrent jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Le jeune homme soupira, que s'était-il passé cette fois ? Comment avait-il put perdre ? Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il perdait contre lui, comment pouvait t'il être tant perturbé par ce Léo Sunikari ? Il poussa un cri de rage et tapa du poing contre le mur. Finalement, Il soupira, se déshabilla et se plaça sous la douche. Le liquide chaud pénétra chaque fibre de son corps, emportant la sueur et la saleté. Une image s'imposa à son esprit : Léo, nu sous cette douche, l'eau coulant sur sa peau doré. Le brun rougit et secoua la tête pour chasser cette image. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal. Penser à une fille nue d'accord, mais à un garçon ?

Son trouble ne datait pas d'hier. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il ne cessait de penser au blond, depuis son arrivé en fait. Il se souvenait très bien de ce froid matin d'octobre, la pluie tombait sur les vertes landes d'Angleterre entourant la grande bâtisse de style gothique du Collège Sainte-Marie [2, établissement perdu au milieu de nulle part ou plus précisément a quelques heures d'York dans le nord du Yorkshire [3 .

Flash back

Ce jour là, il pleuvait [4 Chris regardait les gouttes de pluie couler le long de la vitre écoutant distraitement la voix monocorde et sévère de Mlle Starlen, une vieille femme sévère, toujours habillée de robes et haut noir avec ses cheveux gris retenues en un chignon serré, qui enseignait l'anglais (Camillemode hôtesse de l'air : je tiens à rappeler à ceux qui nous lisent que du fait que l'histoire se passe en Angleterre, l'anglais est l'équivalent du français chez nous, pardon pour cette interruption/ Raven : Effectivement, tu fait bien de t'excuser de perturber mon histoire) à lui et à ses condisciple, garçon et filles (Raven :c'était un collège mixte, mais pas l'internat, faut pas rêver et puis je trouve ça bien mieux ). Alors que la vieille dame parlait, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le directeur, un petit homme dont l'imposant ventre le précédait en tout lieu, il était toujours transpirant mais avait un perpétuel sourire coquin et un regard pétillant de malice. Tout le monde se leva formant des rangés d'uniformes noir, bleu et blanc presque tous identique.

-C'est bien, asseyez-vous, dit-il en souriant, je vous présente un nouvel élève : Léo Ren Sunikari Danner

Le jeune homme entra et Chris sentit une légère chaleur se répandre en lui à sa vue

_Qu'il est beau,_ pensa t'il, _qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?_ [5

Il s'ébroua pendant que le nouveau s'installait à une table près de lui. Il se sentait troublé par sa présence si près de lui. A la fin du cours, il fut content de partir de la classe pour retourner à l'internat. En arrivant à sa chambre il jura, le nouveau avait été assigné pour être son compagnon de box, comme ils l'appelaient, et rangeait déjà ses affaires dans son placard.

Bon, autant essayer de bien commencer notre cohabitation

- Salut, je m'appelle Christopher, Christopher Eliot Farenngall, mais tu peux m'appeler Chris

- nh

_...O.K, ça commence bien_

- Et toi c'est Léo n'est ce pas ? On est dans la même classe [6

- Je sais.

Le cœur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine au son de la voix chaude et vibrante du blond

_Bah, voilà il parle j'avais peur qu'il soit muet...Quelle voix..._

Fin flash back

Chris entendit les autres rentrer dans le vestiaire. Il se séchât, se rhabillât en vitesse et sortit du gymnase. Ses sentiments étaient en conflits, il éprouvait de la jalousie envers Léo, mais aussi une sympathie et une affection qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et qui se transformait au fil des semaines en un autre sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas non plus. A chaque fois qu'il le frôlait ou que celui ci lui parlait, il se sentait rougir et son cœur battait plus fort. Il en avait parlé à Mary [7 sa meilleur ami, mais elle avait ri et ne lui avait pas répondu, ce qui l'avait mi de fort mauvais poil.

Il perdit son regard sur la lande et fronça les sourcils. Léo se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le bois qui jouxtait le collège. Intrigué, Chris le suivit et pénétra dans le bois à sa suite. Il marcha à une distance raisonnable du blond en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas sa présence. Soudain Léo regarda sa montre et stoppa, s'adossant à un arbre. Le brun s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un buisson. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Un craquement brisa le silence de la forêt et un jeune homme apparu dans un nuage de fumé. Enfin un jeune homme, c'est vite dit, à sa vue, Chris écarquillât les yeux, plus à cause de son apparence que de la manière dont il était arrivé. Il était couvert de fin poil bleu des pieds à la tête. Une queue de diablotin battait ses reins, il avait des oreilles pointus et des yeux jaunes. Il était habillé d'une combinaison à épaulette rouge et noir ornée d'un X et des gants rouges recouvraient ses mains à trois doigts. Léo ne semblait pas surprit et semblait même l'attendre car il regarda sa montre, soupira et dit :

- Tu es en retard Diablo

- Pas du tout, c'est toi qui es en avance Wild [8

Wild ? Pourquoi l'appelle t'il Wild et pas Léo

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Moi rien mais le Professeur, lui, veut te parler

- Le Professeur Xavier est ici [9

- Oui, il va arriver

Ils attendirent quelques instants et un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant s'avançât vers les deux jeunes garçons

- Bonjour Wild, je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Professeur

Léo sourit d'un sourire lumineux et le cœur de Chris rata un battement, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Que venez-vous faire ici professeur ?

- T'aider à trouver le mutant que Cérébro a repéré ici.

- Mais comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?

- Avec le X-jet, Tornade a su nous couvrir avec la tempête d'hier soir

- Ahh c'était ça, je me disais aussi qu cet orage n'était pas naturel.

Chris en avait assez entendu. Il voulut repartir mais, en se retournant, il butât contre un homme dans une combinaison jaune et noir avec de longues lames qui sortait de ses poings serrés.

- Tiens, tiens, un visiteur

Le brun déglutit quand il lui prit le bras en lui mettant les lames des sa main gauche en dessous de la gorge

- Aller ! Avance !

Il le poussa et le fit marcher vers le petit groupe

- J'ai trouvé un invité surprise Professeur

Il poussa Chris dans la lumière

- Chris ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai suivit, il regarda le Professeur, qui...qui êtes- vous ?

L'homme en chaise roulante le regardât et plissa ses yeux noirs, Chris sentit quelque chose s'insinuer dans son esprit, cela ressemblait à une caresse mais cela fouillait son cerveaux

_Non ! je ne veux pas , je ne veux pas que l'on fouille dans mon esprit !_

Avec un effort de volonté, il repoussa la présence intruse dans sa tête. Le Professeur eut un regard surpris pendant une fraction de seconde puis sourit.

- Je suis le Professeur Charles Xavier et je suis le directeur d'une école de surdoués appelés aussi mutants

Chris frémit en entendant les propos du Professeur. Il avait entendu parler des mutants par la presse et les médias comme des êtres dangereux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à tout ce que racontaient les gens, il ne savait pourquoi mais tout cela lui avait semblait irréel et faux. Il regarda le Professeur dans les yeux

- Qu'est ce que c'est « Cérébro »

Le professeur rit et répondit :

- Cérébro est un ordinateur permettant d'amplifier mon pouvoir de médium, c'est comme ça que je repère où peuvent se trouver les autres mutants

- Une dernière petite chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourriez-vous demander à ce monsieur, derrière moi, de bien vouloir me lâcher le bras et de baisser ses griffes

- Bien sur. Wolwerine, veut-tu bien le lâcher, s'il te plait

- Mais Professeur ...

- Wolwerine !

- Bien Professeur [10

L'homme ouvrit ses doigt et le sang recommençât à couler dans le bras engourdie du jeune garçon, il rétracta ses griffes qui rentrèrent dans ses mains sous les yeux surpris du brun

- Merci, dit Chris d'une voix légèrement blanche

- Ne me remercie pas petit, j'obéis au Professeur.

Les deux autres étaient restés sans bouger depuis le début. Quand Wolwerine eut lâché le jeune garçon brun [11, Léo s'approche de l'homme chauve et lui demanda :

- Que fait-on maintenant Professeur ?

L'adulte ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda Chris frotter son bras

- Notre mission ici est terminée, dit-il, nous pouvons rentrer

- Quoi ! Mais...Professeur ! s'exclama le blond

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé le mutant ! S'insurgea Diablo, vous pouvez faire tout oublier à ce garçon avec votre pouvoir !

Le Professeur Xavier émit un petit rire, sa tête posé sur ces mains jointes.

- Je ne pense pas arriver à grand chose avec lui, de plus, cela ne sert à rien

Il se tournât vers Chris et dit :

- Nous avons trouvé notre mutant.

Tous s'exclamèrent et Chris n'en fut pas le moins étonné, ses yeux s'arrondirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise et il laissa échapper une exclamation étouffé.

Nous allons donc partir. Chris ?

le jeune garçon releva le tête.

Veut-tu venir avec nous ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit, le cerveau embrouillé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses pensés et finit par demander.

- Pourquoi recherchez-vous les mutants ?

- Pour les protéger, pour leur apprendre à contrôler leur pouvoir pour qu'ils ne blessent personnes et à s'en servir pour aider les autres, j'ai appelé cette équipe les X-men. Alors Christopher Eliot Farrengall[12, que décide-tu ?

Un long silence s'écoula pendant qu Chris pesait le pour et le contre. Quelques questions lui trottaient dans la tête.

- Et pour mes parents ? Ils sont totalement anti-mutant.

- Je leur dirais que tu as été remarqué et que tu vas entrer dans une école pour surdoués, et pareil pour ton collège.

Chris réfléchit encor. Il aimerait bien partir mais ses amis lui manqueraient de même que ses parents.

- Réfléchit pas trop petit, dit une voix bourru derrière lui. Tu vas te ficher mal au crâne.

Il a raison.

- J'accepte.

Le professeur sourit.

- J'en suis très heureux Chris. Bienvenu chez les X-men.

Ils partirent vers le centre de la forêt, Chris et Diablo avaient immédiatement sympathisé et discutaient joyeusement. Léo, légèrement en retrait, ne cessait de fixer le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire énigmatique mais avec un peu de peur dans le regard. Derrière eux, Wolwerine et le Professeur marchaient (ou plutôt roulait dans le cas du chauve [13) en silence. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, l'homme aux griffes le rompit.

- Il est spécial n'est ce pas Professeur.

- Toi aussi tu l'as senti ? Oui effectivement il est spécial, son pouvoir est puissant et il a, de plus, quelque chose qui n'à rien à voir avec la mutation, quelque chose qui renforce son pouvoir.

- Il pourrait s'avérer dangereux s'il tombait entre les mains de Magnéto.

- Prions pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Ils arrivèrent au vaisseau. Deux jeunes gens arrivèrent jusqu'au Professeur bientôt rejoint par une femme qui atterrit près d'eux.

- Chris, je te présente Cyclope, Jane et Tornade

Il montrât successivement un jeune homme bien battit aux cheveux châtains dans une combinaison bleu avec devant ses yeux, un casque lunette rouge, une jeune fille rousse au regard doux dans une combinaison verte et noir et enfin la femme qui avait des cheveux blancs habillé d'une combinaison bleu nuit et grise avec une cape attaché le long des bras.

- Mes enfants, je vous présente Christopher Eliott Farrengall, notre nouvel élève et camarade.

La femme s'approcha et lui serra la main

- Bienvenue chez les X-men, dit-elle avec un sourire maternel

- Bienvenue chez nous, dit le jeune homme

La jeune femme ne dit rien mais se penchât sur lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle se releva avec un regard surprit [14 et regarda le professeur qui hocha la tête en souriant. Ils montèrent dans le X-jet. Cyclope et Jane s'installèrent aux commandes pendant que Tornade montait sur le toit pour provoquer un orage pour qu'ils puissent partir sans être remarquer. Chris était à coté de Léo et s'extasiait sur le paysage qu'il voyait à travers le hublot. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait la main du blond, mais celui-ci se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

A suivre...

Raven : Ahhhhhhhhhhh enfin finit j'en peut plus, j'y est travailler toute l'après-midi chuis crevé

Shine : T'es tout le temps crevé...Gloups à reçu un regard-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tu-made-in-Raven-the-Death-même-qu'el-s'est-fait-clouer-au-mur-par-ses-shurikens

Raven : Steup Blacksheep, dit c'que t'en pense, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasechibi-eyes-kawai [15

[1 Blacksheep-sensei : normal

[2 Shine : Pas très original

Raven : tu veux ma place ? èé

[3 Raven : SHIIIIIIINE ! lâche c'clavier s'tu ceux pas que j't'explose, t'étale trop ta science

[4 Raven : pour changer

B-sensei : fais attention à ce que « tes » commentaires ne polluent pas trop le récit

Raven : Polluent ? comment ça , polluent ? 

[5 B-sensei : CLICHÉ ! tu devrais en sortir un peu, même si pour le moment ça va

R : Maiiieuuuuuuuuuuh 

[6 B-sensei : C'est beau les coïncidences quand même : même classe + même chambre,...même lit aussi ? lol

Destin : C'est le destinnnnnnnnn -

Shine : Mais bien sur, c'est plutôt le cerveau tordu de notre très estimé (tu parles) Raven

Raven :

[7 B-sensei : Mary-Weather ?

Raven : T'es pas folle ! Veut pas me faire charcuter par Laura, suis trop jeune pour mourir TT

[8 B-sensei :Wild ? « sauvage » ? marrant

Raven : Je sais

[9 B-sensei : Intelligent comme remarque... on dirait moi --°°°

Raven : Mais non, mais non tapote le dos

[10 B-sensei : respect pour l'autorité su prof

[11 « ... le jeune garçon blond. »

B-sensei : je croyais qu'il avait de long cheveux noirs ÔO ?

R : Meeeerde OO j'me suis trompé !

[12 B-sensei : Comment y connaît son nom en entier ?

R : Il est médium et télépathe ( très fort en +)

B-sensei : mais Chris avait bloqué son esprit

Raven : ...Ouais , mais euuuuh... Percevoir le nom d'une personne c'est la plus facile, et pis il l'a lu dans l'esprit de Léo.

Shine : Cherche pas, il veut toujours avoir raison

[13 B-sensei : méchant --°°

Raven : Ouais mais c'est vrai

[14 B-sensei : Et Chris y remarque rien ?

Raven : Ben non, l'est trop con

Chris : de quoiiiiiii !

Raven : laisse tomber

[15 B-sensei : T'es tout sauf kawai mon grand, dsl

Raven : pas dans la réalité, mais je t'ai jamais montré mon avatar


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Raven AzuNoctuli & Sky (Skyzophrénie)

Titre : Esprits sauvages

Genre : YAOIIIIIIII, euh... et aussi euhhh... romance et euhhh... j'sais paaaaaaaaaaas

Base : X-Men évolution (c'est rare) [1

Disclaimer : Raven : chuis obligée ?chibi-eyes

Shine : ouais !

Raven : pffffff, bon perso sont pas n'a moi sauf ceux qui sont pas au X-Men, vala

Esprits Sauvages

Il fixa son adversaire, une goutte de sueur coula sur sa tempe. Ce n'était pas un joueur comme les autres, il avait les mouvements fluides d'un félin et une force étonnante compte tenu de sa faible corpulence. En effet, il était mince, presque fragile mais cette apparence était trompeuse et Chris s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il l'affrontait raquette à la main sur un terrain de tennis. La balle filait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain à une vitesse hallucinante. Finalement, la balle passa trop loin et il ne put la rattraper. Il tomba à genou sur la terre battu, les autres élèves sur les bords du terrain, derrière le grillage, applaudirent ce match qui avait duré si longtemps que le cours se finissait. Chris haletait, les paumes posés sur le sol, il vit une main se tendre devant lui, il leva la tête et put détailler son adversaire. Sa silhouette gracile, longiligne, presque féline et ses muscles fin, taillés pour la vitesse ainsi que sa peau, dorée par le soleil, son visage droit et fin sertit de deux yeux noisette presque dorés et légèrement en amandes, dénotant son métissage japonais, le front presque caché par une mèche de cours cheveux blonds dorés.

- Tu t'es bien battu, dit-il

- Pas assez, répondit Chris en rejetant sa main.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le vestiaire encor vide. Il se dirigea vers l'évier, l'alluma, pris de l'eau entre ses mains en coupe et s'en aspergea le visage. Une mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur les yeux, il se recoiffa et leva la tête vers le miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'un adolescent de seize ans aux yeux gris perle, à la peau blanche et aux longs cheveux d'un noir de jais retenus par une lanière de cuir. Il l'enleva et ses cheveux cascadèrent jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Le jeune homme soupira, que s'était-il passé cette fois ? Comment avait-il put perdre ? Cela faisait la troisième fois qu'il perdait contre lui, comment pouvait t'il être tant perturbé par ce Léo Sunikari ? Il poussa un cri de rage et tapa du poing contre le mur. Finalement, Il soupira, se déshabilla et se plaça sous la douche. Le liquide chaud pénétra chaque fibre de son corps, emportant la sueur et la saleté. Une image s'imposa à son esprit : Léo, nu sous cette douche, l'eau coulant sur sa peau doré. Le brun rougit et secoua la tête pour chasser cette image. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était pas normal. Penser à une fille nue d'accord, mais à un garçon ?

Son trouble ne datait pas d'hier. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il ne cessait de penser au blond, depuis son arrivé en fait. Il se souvenait très bien de ce froid matin d'octobre, la pluie tombait sur les vertes landes d'Angleterre entourant la grande bâtisse de style gothique du Collège Sainte-Marie [2, établissement perdu au milieu de nulle part ou plus précisément a quelques heures d'York dans le nord du Yorkshire [3 .

Flash back

Ce jour là, il pleuvait [4 Chris regardait les gouttes de pluie couler le long de la vitre écoutant distraitement la voix monocorde et sévère de Mlle Starlen, une vieille femme sévère, toujours habillée de robes et haut noir avec ses cheveux gris retenues en un chignon serré, qui enseignait l'anglais (Camillemode hôtesse de l'air : je tiens à rappeler à ceux qui nous lisent que du fait que l'histoire se passe en Angleterre, l'anglais est l'équivalent du français chez nous, pardon pour cette interruption/ Raven : Effectivement, tu fait bien de t'excuser de perturber mon histoire) à lui et à ses condisciple, garçon et filles (Raven :c'était un collège mixte, mais pas l'internat, faut pas rêver et puis je trouve ça bien mieux ). Alors que la vieille dame parlait, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le directeur, un petit homme dont l'imposant ventre le précédait en tout lieu, il était toujours transpirant mais avait un perpétuel sourire coquin et un regard pétillant de malice. Tout le monde se leva formant des rangés d'uniformes noir, bleu et blanc presque tous identique.

-C'est bien, asseyez-vous, dit-il en souriant, je vous présente un nouvel élève : Léo Ren Sunikari Danner

Le jeune homme entra et Chris sentit une légère chaleur se répandre en lui à sa vue

_Qu'il est beau,_ pensa t'il, _qu'est-ce que je dis moi ?_ [5

Il s'ébroua pendant que le nouveau s'installait à une table près de lui. Il se sentait troublé par sa présence si près de lui. A la fin du cours, il fut content de partir de la classe pour retourner à l'internat. En arrivant à sa chambre il jura, le nouveau avait été assigné pour être son compagnon de box, comme ils l'appelaient, et rangeait déjà ses affaires dans son placard.

Bon, autant essayer de bien commencer notre cohabitation

- Salut, je m'appelle Christopher, Christopher Eliot Farenngall, mais tu peux m'appeler Chris

- nh

_...O.K, ça commence bien_

- Et toi c'est Léo n'est ce pas ? On est dans la même classe [6

- Je sais.

Le cœur du brun fit un bond dans sa poitrine au son de la voix chaude et vibrante du blond

_Bah, voilà il parle j'avais peur qu'il soit muet...Quelle voix..._

Fin flash back

Chris entendit les autres rentrer dans le vestiaire. Il se séchât, se rhabillât en vitesse et sortit du gymnase. Ses sentiments étaient en conflits, il éprouvait de la jalousie envers Léo, mais aussi une sympathie et une affection qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et qui se transformait au fil des semaines en un autre sentiment qu'il ne s'expliquait pas non plus. A chaque fois qu'il le frôlait ou que celui ci lui parlait, il se sentait rougir et son cœur battait plus fort. Il en avait parlé à Mary [7 sa meilleur ami, mais elle avait ri et ne lui avait pas répondu, ce qui l'avait mi de fort mauvais poil.

Il perdit son regard sur la lande et fronça les sourcils. Léo se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers le bois qui jouxtait le collège. Intrigué, Chris le suivit et pénétra dans le bois à sa suite. Il marcha à une distance raisonnable du blond en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas sa présence. Soudain Léo regarda sa montre et stoppa, s'adossant à un arbre. Le brun s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un buisson. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Un craquement brisa le silence de la forêt et un jeune homme apparu dans un nuage de fumé. Enfin un jeune homme, c'est vite dit, à sa vue, Chris écarquillât les yeux, plus à cause de son apparence que de la manière dont il était arrivé. Il était couvert de fin poil bleu des pieds à la tête. Une queue de diablotin battait ses reins, il avait des oreilles pointus et des yeux jaunes. Il était habillé d'une combinaison à épaulette rouge et noir ornée d'un X et des gants rouges recouvraient ses mains à trois doigts. Léo ne semblait pas surprit et semblait même l'attendre car il regarda sa montre, soupira et dit :

- Tu es en retard Diablo

- Pas du tout, c'est toi qui es en avance Wild [8

Wild ? Pourquoi l'appelle t'il Wild et pas Léo

- Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Moi rien mais le Professeur, lui, veut te parler

- Le Professeur Xavier est ici [9

- Oui, il va arriver

Ils attendirent quelques instants et un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant s'avançât vers les deux jeunes garçons

- Bonjour Wild, je suis content de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Professeur

Léo sourit d'un sourire lumineux et le cœur de Chris rata un battement, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire et cela lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Que venez-vous faire ici professeur ?

- T'aider à trouver le mutant que Cérébro a repéré ici.

- Mais comment êtes vous arrivé ici ?

- Avec le X-jet, Tornade a su nous couvrir avec la tempête d'hier soir

- Ahh c'était ça, je me disais aussi qu cet orage n'était pas naturel.

Chris en avait assez entendu. Il voulut repartir mais, en se retournant, il butât contre un homme dans une combinaison jaune et noir avec de longues lames qui sortait de ses poings serrés.

- Tiens, tiens, un visiteur

Le brun déglutit quand il lui prit le bras en lui mettant les lames des sa main gauche en dessous de la gorge

- Aller ! Avance !

Il le poussa et le fit marcher vers le petit groupe

- J'ai trouvé un invité surprise Professeur

Il poussa Chris dans la lumière

- Chris ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai suivit, il regarda le Professeur, qui...qui êtes- vous ?

L'homme en chaise roulante le regardât et plissa ses yeux noirs, Chris sentit quelque chose s'insinuer dans son esprit, cela ressemblait à une caresse mais cela fouillait son cerveaux

_Non ! je ne veux pas , je ne veux pas que l'on fouille dans mon esprit !_

Avec un effort de volonté, il repoussa la présence intruse dans sa tête. Le Professeur eut un regard surpris pendant une fraction de seconde puis sourit.

- Je suis le Professeur Charles Xavier et je suis le directeur d'une école de surdoués appelés aussi mutants

Chris frémit en entendant les propos du Professeur. Il avait entendu parler des mutants par la presse et les médias comme des êtres dangereux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à tout ce que racontaient les gens, il ne savait pourquoi mais tout cela lui avait semblait irréel et faux. Il regarda le Professeur dans les yeux

- Qu'est ce que c'est « Cérébro »

Le professeur rit et répondit :

- Cérébro est un ordinateur permettant d'amplifier mon pouvoir de médium, c'est comme ça que je repère où peuvent se trouver les autres mutants

- Une dernière petite chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourriez-vous demander à ce monsieur, derrière moi, de bien vouloir me lâcher le bras et de baisser ses griffes

- Bien sur. Wolwerine, veut-tu bien le lâcher, s'il te plait

- Mais Professeur ...

- Wolwerine !

- Bien Professeur [10

L'homme ouvrit ses doigt et le sang recommençât à couler dans le bras engourdie du jeune garçon, il rétracta ses griffes qui rentrèrent dans ses mains sous les yeux surpris du brun

- Merci, dit Chris d'une voix légèrement blanche

- Ne me remercie pas petit, j'obéis au Professeur.

Les deux autres étaient restés sans bouger depuis le début. Quand Wolwerine eut lâché le jeune garçon brun [11, Léo s'approche de l'homme chauve et lui demanda :

- Que fait-on maintenant Professeur ?

L'adulte ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda Chris frotter son bras

- Notre mission ici est terminée, dit-il, nous pouvons rentrer

- Quoi ! Mais...Professeur ! s'exclama le blond

- Nous n'avons pas trouvé le mutant ! S'insurgea Diablo, vous pouvez faire tout oublier à ce garçon avec votre pouvoir !

Le Professeur Xavier émit un petit rire, sa tête posé sur ces mains jointes.

- Je ne pense pas arriver à grand chose avec lui, de plus, cela ne sert à rien

Il se tournât vers Chris et dit :

- Nous avons trouvé notre mutant.

Tous s'exclamèrent et Chris n'en fut pas le moins étonné, ses yeux s'arrondirent, sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise et il laissa échapper une exclamation étouffé.

Nous allons donc partir. Chris ?

le jeune garçon releva le tête.

Veut-tu venir avec nous ?

Le jeune garçon réfléchit, le cerveau embrouillé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses pensés et finit par demander.

- Pourquoi recherchez-vous les mutants ?

- Pour les protéger, pour leur apprendre à contrôler leur pouvoir pour qu'ils ne blessent personnes et à s'en servir pour aider les autres, j'ai appelé cette équipe les X-men. Alors Christopher Eliot Farrengall[12, que décide-tu ?

Un long silence s'écoula pendant qu Chris pesait le pour et le contre. Quelques questions lui trottaient dans la tête.

- Et pour mes parents ? Ils sont totalement anti-mutant.

- Je leur dirais que tu as été remarqué et que tu vas entrer dans une école pour surdoués, et pareil pour ton collège.

Chris réfléchit encor. Il aimerait bien partir mais ses amis lui manqueraient de même que ses parents.

- Réfléchit pas trop petit, dit une voix bourru derrière lui. Tu vas te ficher mal au crâne.

Il a raison.

- J'accepte.

Le professeur sourit.

- J'en suis très heureux Chris. Bienvenu chez les X-men.

Ils partirent vers le centre de la forêt, Chris et Diablo avaient immédiatement sympathisé et discutaient joyeusement. Léo, légèrement en retrait, ne cessait de fixer le nouvel arrivant avec un sourire énigmatique mais avec un peu de peur dans le regard. Derrière eux, Wolwerine et le Professeur marchaient (ou plutôt roulait dans le cas du chauve [13) en silence. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, l'homme aux griffes le rompit.

- Il est spécial n'est ce pas Professeur.

- Toi aussi tu l'as senti ? Oui effectivement il est spécial, son pouvoir est puissant et il a, de plus, quelque chose qui n'à rien à voir avec la mutation, quelque chose qui renforce son pouvoir.

- Il pourrait s'avérer dangereux s'il tombait entre les mains de Magnéto.

- Prions pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Ils arrivèrent au vaisseau. Deux jeunes gens arrivèrent jusqu'au Professeur bientôt rejoint par une femme qui atterrit près d'eux.

- Chris, je te présente Cyclope, Jane et Tornade

Il montrât successivement un jeune homme bien battit aux cheveux châtains dans une combinaison bleu avec devant ses yeux, un casque lunette rouge, une jeune fille rousse au regard doux dans une combinaison verte et noir et enfin la femme qui avait des cheveux blancs habillé d'une combinaison bleu nuit et grise avec une cape attaché le long des bras.

- Mes enfants, je vous présente Christopher Eliott Farrengall, notre nouvel élève et camarade.

La femme s'approcha et lui serra la main

- Bienvenue chez les X-men, dit-elle avec un sourire maternel

- Bienvenue chez nous, dit le jeune homme

La jeune femme ne dit rien mais se penchât sur lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Elle se releva avec un regard surprit [14 et regarda le professeur qui hocha la tête en souriant. Ils montèrent dans le X-jet. Cyclope et Jane s'installèrent aux commandes pendant que Tornade montait sur le toit pour provoquer un orage pour qu'ils puissent partir sans être remarquer. Chris était à coté de Léo et s'extasiait sur le paysage qu'il voyait à travers le hublot. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il tenait la main du blond, mais celui-ci se garda bien de le faire remarquer.

A suivre...

Raven : Ahhhhhhhhhhh enfin finit j'en peut plus, j'y est travailler toute l'après-midi chuis crevé

Shine : T'es tout le temps crevé...Gloups à reçu un regard-noir-de-la-mort-qui-tu-made-in-Raven-the-Death-même-qu'el-s'est-fait-clouer-au-mur-par-ses-shurikens

Raven : Steup Blacksheep, dit c'que t'en pense, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasechibi-eyes-kawai [15

[1 Blacksheep-sensei : normal

[2 Shine : Pas très original

Raven : tu veux ma place ? èé

[3 Raven : SHIIIIIIINE ! lâche c'clavier s'tu ceux pas que j't'explose, t'étale trop ta science

[4 Raven : pour changer

B-sensei : fais attention à ce que « tes » commentaires ne polluent pas trop le récit

Raven : Polluent ? comment ça , polluent ? 

[5 B-sensei : CLICHÉ ! tu devrais en sortir un peu, même si pour le moment ça va

R : Maiiieuuuuuuuuuuh 

[6 B-sensei : C'est beau les coïncidences quand même : même classe + même chambre,...même lit aussi ? lol

Destin : C'est le destinnnnnnnnn -

Shine : Mais bien sur, c'est plutôt le cerveau tordu de notre très estimé (tu parles) Raven

Raven :

[7 B-sensei : Mary-Weather ?

Raven : T'es pas folle ! Veut pas me faire charcuter par Laura, suis trop jeune pour mourir TT

[8 B-sensei :Wild ? « sauvage » ? marrant

Raven : Je sais

[9 B-sensei : Intelligent comme remarque... on dirait moi --°°°

Raven : Mais non, mais non tapote le dos

[10 B-sensei : respect pour l'autorité su prof

[11 « ... le jeune garçon blond. »

B-sensei : je croyais qu'il avait de long cheveux noirs ÔO ?

R : Meeeerde OO j'me suis trompé !

[12 B-sensei : Comment y connaît son nom en entier ?

R : Il est médium et télépathe ( très fort en +)

B-sensei : mais Chris avait bloqué son esprit

Raven : ...Ouais , mais euuuuh... Percevoir le nom d'une personne c'est la plus facile, et pis il l'a lu dans l'esprit de Léo.

Shine : Cherche pas, il veut toujours avoir raison

[13 B-sensei : méchant --°°

Raven : Ouais mais c'est vrai

[14 B-sensei : Et Chris y remarque rien ?

Raven : Ben non, l'est trop con

Chris : de quoiiiiiii !

Raven : laisse tomber

[15 B-sensei : T'es tout sauf kawai mon grand, dsl

Raven : pas dans la réalité, mais je t'ai jamais montré mon avatar


End file.
